Dehlihlah Lewis
Dehlihlah "Mel" Lewis is a smart and fancy girl from Great Britain, who is a sibling of the Lewis kids. She is often very nice to others, but can be tough and sassy at times. She was a lost sibling of the kids, but was 'found' along with Gimnette in one of the dreams that Meg experienced. Dehlihlah is the protagonist of The Travel Through Time. Personality Dehlihlah can be curious, mostly because of her smartness and how she likes solving mysteries. She has many friends, but not all of them are local. Unlike Rita, her twin sister, she is more careful and nice. Dehlihlah plays volleyball, and doesn't like agressive sports. She has a strange anger for broccoli, and can be stressed for an unknown reason when around it. Other than that, she is a normal and very healthy girl. History Back when Dehlihlah was a baby, she was left behind by her family at a gas station on a roadtrip to Sioux Falls, South Dakota. By coincidence, a young Gimnette found her at the gas station, crawling out from behind the mini-mart. She took her home to the Owl River Township, and has kept her there ever since, until Joey found her in Meg's dream/vision. The Lewis' called the police, in hopes that they found her, but got no answer. They assumed that she was kidnapped, and forgot about her. Noteable Moments on Camera *The Escape - Walks up the street in Meg's dream: This is very noteable because of its mysterious and provokative appearance. The reason why she walked up the street was partly because she was trying to regain her energy after going unconcious from a dangerous fall. The other part was just to add to the confusion of the dream, and also to set a stopping point to it (to wake up). *The Travel Through Time - Arriving at the Lewis' house: Specifically the moment took place when Dehlihlah says that she has been here before. It seemed nearly impossible for her to remember the house, since she hasn't been there since shortly after she was born. Supernatural Knowledge Dehlihlah is a philosopher of the supernatural world. She shows her knowledge in The Escape, in which she finds ghost writing, and the utensil that was used to write it. She explains what they are and where they came from, and why the ghosts used them. Dehilihlah also has multiple visions of surreal happenings in The Escape, such as when she had a vision of herself trapped in a fire (supposedly started by the ghosts) and she couldn't scream or make any sounds. Another happening was when she had a vision of Meg's ghost standing across the river bed of the Owl River, staring at her. Also, Dehlihlah saw a ghost chasing after Rita, then the ghost went right through her and basically made her fade away. Resemblance to Rita Note that both Rita and Dehlihlah are portrayed by the same actress. Dehlihlah and Rita are identical twins, but Dehlihlah was born 4 minutes after Rita. They look generally the same because they shared the same egg inside their mother, Jennifer. Their personalities are not as similar to eachother, but they do act about the same way.